THe Crow: The second coming
by Darth Diablo
Summary: 5 year since Eric last came to earth as the crow, why is he needed again what new threat is tempting him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Crow: A second coming**

It was the anniversary of the first coming of the mystical marauder that had emerged from the grave five years ago tonight. Eric Draven and his fiancé brutally murdered by a gang on that faithful night for no other reason than pure fun and lust for that which was the crime they had committed. It was a dark and lonely evening, silence was in the air and the passing wind blew a few leaves around the graveyard. The moon was full and setting light over the roofs of the city rested as though a thin covering of light from the heavens. The streets were glistening in the moonlight and the rain fall recently was rippling and reflecting the silent houses of the night.

The time was getting on for midnight and that's when the fun would begin for the newly issued "Boss" of the gangs that ran the streets when others were tucked up in bed sleeping. Big gun that was his name and what a character he was, violence, blood, fights and assault were all listed under his name and his cronies were so unique it was hard to miss them, whether it be their coloured hair and when I say coloured I use the term lightly it is really outrageous. The bodyguards that stand at the door of big guns mansion are no one to be messed with, they can tear street lamps from the ground by the wires and when people interfere with big gun they tend to end up with a crushed pelvis.

Sarah was hit hard by the passing of her two best friends and with her mother out on the streets every night and not caring for her, Eric and Shelly were almost like parents. With only Shelly's wedding ring to comfort her she has had to bypass the deaths in her own way and now at the age of fifteen she has finally let the memories go but they have never been forgotten. It would happen to be this night she chose to go out on the streets, it had to be? After all sods law does not exist for nothing. She walked down the same roads that she had for the last 5 years since the deaths of top dollar and the rest of his cronies the streets have been relatively safe. Tonight all that was going to change in an instant with top gun as the new boss and out for a little fun he decides some abuse is in order and who does he choose but Sarah.

Back at Top Gun's hide out Sarah is laid out on a table she has clearly been drugged to avoid her moving or squirming whilst the mob do whatever "business" they have with her. With Sarah drugged she cannot call the police either and with the abuse knows as a bit of the old in and out heading her way it seems this could be the end of this 15 year olds life or at least of her virginity?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crow second coming chapter 2**

Top gun is in charge. He rules the streets and has the say as to what goes on, when, where and even the reasons why no matter how stupid, sadistic or harsh.

Sarah was taken, whisked from the streets on the anniversary of Eric Draven's first coming. Yes top dollar was dead but top gun had taken over a cousin of top dollar who was owed a few favours, taking over the business was a welcomed bonus that came with disposing of top dollars body. That body had been left there skewered like a kebab to that statue, it had begun to rot and decay before it was eventually pulled down, the crow had never left either, never left the body of the final victim to the crow. Some of those from the city believed the story others made their own or refused to believe. Whatever you masy believe from the crow something killed those mobsters and that something was incredibly powerful near immortal.

Sarah had been held captive for an hour or so now, she was gagged and blind folded on a table not knowing where she was, who were behind this kidnapping and whether she would make it out alive. The building she was kept was by no means fit for human living, the walls were crumbling the ceiling held by supports and the windows shattered glass sprawled along the floor, no cleaner was there the shards like tear drops of what has happened to the factory, each one a member who used to exist and work there. No more of that it had passed long ago the cobwebs in the corners and gathering dust told us that.

The door opened to see a tall darkened man standing there long dark hair down to his pectorals long straight and smooth, resembling that of his cousin top dollar. The mans suit was sleek and shining his boots black and glistening in the moonlight. His skin was pail in colour and his eyes were blue, immaculate blue the kind of blue that pierces you just to look at it. He was scarred down the right side of his face stretching from his lower eye to his cheek, a previous battle perhaps or possibly just a cat whatever the reason it looks menacing and added to his look nicely.

As he approached Sarah her heart beat grew stronger, faster and more intense she was scared, what was this man going to do? What did he want with her and when could she be free? Could she be free at all? The man stopped at the table where Sarah was lying and began to laugh to himself, he stroked her hair and warned her that if she were to run he would find her and when he did she would wish death upon herself rather than go through the pain of his torture. This brought back a memory to Sarah of her childhood once seeing a man having his eyes punctured and torn out by top dollar, no surgical instruments were used of course a jagged stick and a shard of glass found by the pavement would do just fine.

On the other side of town in the graveyard there was silence, the odd fluttering of the wind and perhaps the low sound of an owl hooting in the near tree. It was dark tonight, darker than its ever been the darkness seemed to take over the landscape and hold it there, sight was near impossible. There was a tremor from far underground, a passing quake perhaps or a close by truck? Another and then again passing through the ground slowly and destroying many graves as it passes. A bolt of lightning then another a storm was brewing a big one. A storm to end all others. Then the flutter of wings, it was a crow but not just any crow the same crow that was flying 5 years ago tonight. It was very much alive and very aware of it goal, it flew down and landed on a grave. The name read Eric Draven.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crow: The second coming chapter 3**

A crow, a dark black bird often likened to death, despair and evil. Some avoid crows saying they are satan's messengers, others think that they bring bad luck, disease and death. Other types of people ignore or even like crows thinking that they are nice, friendly birds afterall why judge a bird by its colour? Whatever people in the world think of these birds citizens in one city now believe that a crow can bring life back to the dead, those who believe embrace the presence of the crow those who do not shadow it and cloud their minds with disbelief. One thing is certain, the crow will return…

The rain was drawing in, it was cold one of those cold nights where you can see your breath when you venture outdoors and so dark that you can barely see what lies before you, even the street lamps were dim. No dimmer than usual but the fog and rain didn't add to the light. The clouded feelings of those outdoors could also be seen. The moon was full and bright, it was shining through from the harsh clouded conditions and adding a white tint to the roof tops. The same tint of snow you get around Christmas time but this was different, something was wrong with this tint it was extra cold, extra intense. This tint was coming from beyond the citizens said and those superstitious enough to believe it were praying and hoping for the best.

The rain clouds moved in closer than before, almost claustrophobically. They were in tighter than ever before and looked as though a single droplet of such pure rain could destroy an earth in an instant. It was then that it happened, some still refuse to believe it and hide away the memory never letting it out. Others tell of the story to their children and grand children proudly expressing their inner most memories of the incident. The moon changed it physically changed to what some could not believe, it stopped emitting light and turned black, as black as the midnight sky and then winds began to blow from inside the new found moon. The wind was not normal wind it was warmer, hotter than earthly winds, this was supernatural winds never seen in the earths lifetime. This wind was different, it was coming from the past, the other side, the underworld.

There was an almighty blast of concentrated black energy, it shrouded the grave of Eric Draven in impenetrable darkness, the crow perched upon the grave vanished into the blackness also. There were lightning bolts emitting from the sides of the blackness and thunder could be heard for miles around. Dark spirits began to rise from the blackness and then within a split second the wind dropped and the darkness ceased all but for the natural nights dark. Standing there amongst the unearthed soil and the wreckage that the winds and dark presences had called was the dark marauder himself. Five years had passed but today he had returned. Eric Draven the Crow lived once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crow: Second coming chapter 4**

Eric was standing there outside his exhumed grave, he had mud over his body and the heavy rain was causing him to become wet and soggy, his hair was drooping over his face and the added lightning bolts were lighting him from high above. It had been five years since The crow had returned to the grave and he did not think that he would need to return for anything more.

Eric looked at the crow and the crow at him, their bond was reformed and they became as one just as on his first visit, Eric felt all of his power flooding back and learned from his mistakes f the previous visit, the crow is vulnerable to attack. He looked into the Crows eyes and saw the events of the past week. Sarah had been kidnapped and drugged, not to mention beaten and held hostage in top guns lair. It had to be stopped and there was only on man who could do it. He was here now.

Eric ran down the flooding streets the rain pelting from his back like bullets, he ran as fast as he could and leapt into the air jumping from building top to building top, he was making good time and he hoped that he would not be too late. Sarah is too innocent and sweet to be subject to rape and mistreatment he thought to himself and this thought seemed to make Eric go faster than he already was.

Eric arrived at the foot of the building and looked up, there were lights on and he could hear Sarah scream as the gang were performing god knows what acts upon her, the crow flew high into the sky up to the lighted windows, Sarah was there and some of big guns cronies were harassing her with hardened wood planks and their fists. Eric could not stand to see this and he had to stop the thugs but how?

Eric jumped and landed on the building opposite the window he could see everything blood was falling from Sarah's nose and lip, she had been put through some awful torture and the crow felt saddened he was not summoned earlier. Eric felt strong, stronger than he has ever been and knew what he had to do.

He dived over to the building and smashed through the window, cutting his skin but it healing straight back up as it always does. Sorry to crash the party guys but this girls coming with me Eric said in a confident manner. Over my dead body one of the cronies said, well said Eric if you want it that way then so be it.

Eric got into a fighting stance and cued on the thugs with his hand, "Come on lets play"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Crow: Second coming chapter 5**

Eric stood before the thugs in his stance and looked confident in his ability. The thugs looked as thugs should unconfident of their abilities to fight or bring harm to anyone with enough physical strength to resist them. The thugs looked at one another not quite knowing what to do about this new found threat.

"Should we kill him?" Muttered one of the head thuggish types. With that decided all of the thugs pulled out guns, knives and any other bludgeoning or otherwise harmful weapon they could get their hands on. They all surrounded Eric and began to circle him holding their weapons towards him or patting them in the palm of their hands in an attempt to look somewhat menacing.

Eric looked confident still and had a glint of hope in his eye that one of these good for nothings would lunge at him or throw something, almost anything to give him an excuse to harm or other wise cause pain to them, Eric had no worries of police or arrest due to his ghostly form and the fact that he is not amongst the living. Eric was also so annoyed, so angry, so distressed to know what these people had subjected Sarah to that he would not think twice before sending those responsible to the almighty beyond, he would kill them in the most brutal way possible if only to make them feel the pain that they have bought Sarah to feel.

Eric finally got his wish and one of the thugs swung at him with a wrench he had found on the pool table, Eric snapped backwards easily avoiding the blow and then popped back up to lay into the thug. He smashed him with his fists and delivered a devastating knee to his face, shattering his nose and spewing blood across the floor. Eric then kicked the thug in the mid section and he went flying backwards and smashed through one of the windows cutting his flesh like it was paper. He fell several stories before his life was ended on the concrete floor below the building, he hit the floor with such force cracks were made in the pavement, blood spewed over the floor from his head and his life slipped away into nothing.

The second thug and some of his fellow crooks joined in now and attempted to fire guns or throw objects at Eric, the bullets went into him and left holes but Eric felt no pain, the objects were dodged and punched back at the thugs causing bruises and ache. Then Eric grew tired of the slow fight and threw countless punches, kicks, elbows and knees until only the head thug remained standing and breathing. He shot Eric between the eys with his gun, a nice shot for a thug Eric still felt nothing and laughed as the bullet fell from his head dented in every way possible. The thug stumbles backwards looking shocked almost as if he had seen a ghost, he wasn't far wrong.

The thug could not bring himself to throw punches or fire at Eric after that, and Eric thought it cruel to kill he who could not harm him. Unfortunately for the thug he had harmed Sarah the most and would bare the punishment of all of the Crows hate. Eric closed his eyes began to concentrate and pulled his fist back, he let his punch go with an almighty battle cry and smashed it into the thugs head. The punch bared so much power the thugs head and very skull were split and shattered into the wall behind him, his limp body dropped to the floor and blood began to seep rather rapidly and create a puddle on the floor by Eric's feet.

Eric then released Sarah and hugged her, "Are you ok?" he said in a concerned toned voice. "Yes, I'm fine thanks to you" Eric then walked over to the window and stared at the graveyard he could see in the distance. "I'm glad your ok Sarah, I couldn't stand and watch as those guys did god knows what to you up here". "Does this mean your back for good Eric" Enquired Sarah. "No I was only back to fix those guys and keep you safe as for now I must be returning, always remember Sarah believe in angels and every year on the anniversary of my death look to the moon I shall be waiting" With that Eric vanished into the dark leaving Sarah to return to her home unhurt thanks to the midnight marauder. "But wait when will you return?" There was no reply and all fell silent.


End file.
